


В большой игре

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel 1602
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Слепой бард поёт своей возлюбленной.





	В большой игре

Таша морщит нос потешно и ворчливо, нежась в омуте предутренней прохлады. Миром правят жажда власти и нажива — и кому, слепец, нужны твои баллады?  
У Наташи поцелуи меда слаще и живительней источника в пустыне, у Наташи смех зовущий и дразнящий, у Наташи грудь душистей спелой дыни. У Наташи очень тонкие запястья, и как шелк на ощупь — огненные пряди…  
У Наташи есть досадное пристрастье к неприкрытой и, порою, колкой правде.  
«Что, слепец, в твоих сирвентах и кансонах? Выкрутасы да словесные увертки. Просто сладкая пустышка для влюбленных, леденец грошовый в праздничной обертке».  
  
Мэтт встает. Пора одеться, утро скоро. За окошком петухи уже пропели.  
«До свиданья, благородная синьора».  
Таша смотрит, обнаженная, с постели.  
  
За плечо закинув сумку с верной лютней, он выходит со двора порою ранней. Ах, Наташа, нет синьор тебя беспутней! Ах, Наташа, нет синьор тебя желанней!  
  
В общем зале нынче празднично и шумно, голоса полны веселья и азарта. И звенят сквозь гул расстроенные струны, раздается баритон слепого барда.  
  
 _Моей возлюбленной милой дамы прекраснее нет никого на свете,  
Когда она меня дарит взглядом — как будто веет восточный ветер.  
Готов я хвост отрубить дракону, чтоб провести с ней одно мгновенье,  
Семнадцать знаю способов верных, как подарить госпоже наслажденье.  
_  
Прочь выходит, восклицая «что ж такое!», господин приличный в бархатном камзоле. Ну нигде от этой братии покоя! Всех к порядку их призвать не могут, что ли?  
Вот свернул он к переулку боковому. Стук зонта по мостовой звучит все тише. Переулок, попетляв, выводит к дому, где воркуют нежно голуби под крышей.   
  
Над предместьем тихо начало смеркаться, в сером небе голубок летит почтовый.  
« _Код: восток, драконий хвост, один-семнадцать… Наступление на днях, войска готовы_ ».


End file.
